


Navigation

by sylph_feather



Series: Phanniemay 19 [9]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Phanniemay, Phanniemay 2019, Short, Snippet, phanniemay 19, pm 19, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylph_feather/pseuds/sylph_feather
Summary: A snapshot: Danny and Wulf, navigating the Ghost Zone together.





	Navigation

“...This map sucks,” Danny huffed, staring a long time at the convoluted mess, holding it up above his face. He leaned further back into the green sweater of his friend, discontented (but comfortable). “I’m just glad you helped with the teleporting, ‘cuz I can’t do it that much. Thanks, bud.” 

Wulf just grunted a, “nedankinde.” Danny processed the “you’re welcome” for a moment, then nudged his still appreciation to get his thanks across. “La mapo estas senutila,” Wulf huffed. 

Danny gave a mock-offended gasp of, “my map isn’t useless!” 

The ghost rolled his toxic eyes. “Ne ĉar ĝi ne estas bona, sed ĉar la fantomregiono ŝanĝiĝas.” 

Once again, Danny took a second to process this. “Let me get this straight,” he began, massaging his temples and letting the map float in the anti-gravity beside him, “you’re saying my map doesn’t matter because the ghost zone changes constantly?” Wulf nodded, and Danny facepalmed. “Why’d you let me do this, then?” 

Danny felt Wulf give a shrug. “Pensis, ke ĝi estas praktiki fantoman navigacion.” 

“Practice… ghost... navigation…? Ghosts can  _ do that?”  _ Danny asked in wonderment. 

“Mapo en la kapo,” Wulf confirmed. 

“Map in… what?” Danny asked, turning around on Wulf’s furry back while snatching the map. Wulf deliberately tapped his head with a large claw. “Oh! A map in your head?” Wulf gave a nod. “But how do I even use that?”

“Pensu kie. Iru,” Wulf gruffed simply. 

“How can I think of where to go if I’ve never been somewhere?” Danny cawed. Again, Wulf shrugged, knowing any explanation would be too complex for Danny’s hesitant understanding of esperanto. “Should I like, think of what I know about it, then?” 

“Jes,” Wulf confirmed, bobbing his head. 

“Well, alright,” Danny sighed, concentrating. 

At least it was better than trying to cram distorted planes on that awful and convoluted map.  _ Anything _ was better than that. 


End file.
